Wireless devices such as smart phones and tablet computers may share data wirelessly with one or more other devices using various wireless communication protocols. In addition, some wireless devices may transmit data to other wireless devices based on a user gesture. For example, a user may activate a data sharing application or program on a wireless device and then provide a gesture on a touch screen of the wireless device. The wireless device may transmit data to one or more target devices located in positions indicated by the direction of the gesture. The user may be prompted to select and/or confirm the target device prior to the data transmission (e.g., to ensure that the data is transmitted to the intended target device). Once the intended target device is confirmed, the wireless device may transmit the data to the target device.
The data sharing application is typically executed in the wireless device's application layer, which may not be aware of relationships between the direction of the user gesture, the spatial orientation of the wireless device, the direction of the target device relative to the wireless device, and/or the orientation of the wireless device's antenna elements. As a result, data transmissions from the wireless device based on the user gesture may not be properly directed at the intended target device, which is not desirable. Thus, there is a need to improve the accuracy with which the wireless device may transmit data to an intended target device based on a user gesture.